


Teddy Bear Parody (Morning Star)

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm so sorry I've been listening to Melanie all day, Inspired by Music, M/M, Song Parody, Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: Hola! So the original song is called 'Teddy Bear' by Melanie Martinez, written by her, Felix Snow, and Phoebe Ryan. I recommend that you listen to the song to know the tune, I changed some words, but it should still fit. It isn't just the song by the way, it's a short story with the lines strewn about. (Not as dialogue, I guess it's like background music???)





	Teddy Bear Parody (Morning Star)

**Author's Note:**

> I have far too much time on my hands.  
> I'm also thinking about Supernatural a lot, sue me.

_When you started talking in your sleep,_

 

Lucifer tossed and turned next to his brother in their bed. His voice was ragged as he spoke his horrid fantasies.

 

_I didn't care,_

 

Michael sighed an turned on his side.

 

_____I wasn't scared,_ _ _ _ _

 

His eyes wandered lazily to his brother's back, where he saw crimson splotches bleeding through the sheets.

 

_Now I'm finding bloodstains in the sheets,_

 

He pulled back the sheets to find blood oozing slowly out of gashes in Lucifer's back. It was then that he noticed old photos of himself crumpled up in disarray.

 

_Crumpled up photos of me,_

 

Michael felt tears welling up in his eyes.

 

_I'm in despair,_

 

He didn't know what to do with the angel anymore.

 

_Should I be scared?_

The following morning Lucifer and him were walking alone in silence. Anyone could see that something was wrong with the first archangel.

 

_Morning Star, you were my Morning Star,_

 

Lucifer stopped suddenly, turning to look at him with cold eyes.

 

_You were comforting and quiet,_

 

He suddenly unsheathed his blade, launching himself at his brother. How did love become so violent? Michael parried the blow, but was plowed to the ground forcefully.

 

_Oh, Morning Star, you were my Morning Star,_

 

Their blades clashed, both straining as Michael tried to keep Lucifer's determined blows away from him.

 

_Everything was so sweet,_

 

Lucifer's eyes held something diabolical in them, foreign and terrifying.

 

_U_ _ntil you tried to kill me._

 

Finally, Michael flipped his elder brother over, screaming at him to calm down, to tell him what's wrong.

 

_La, la, la, la, la,_

 

No matter how loud he screamed or how hard he shook him, Lucifer wouldn't respond, his gaze was distant and shined with mirth.

 

_La, la, la, la,_

 

Michael began to cry, his tears falling on to Lucifer's cheeks.

 

_La, la, la, la,_

 

Lucifer laughed, his one blue eyes a burning fiery red.

 

_Ah ha,_

 

He could hear his brother, but something in his mind refused to let him comprehend or even reply.

 

_Ah ha_ _,_

 

Gabriel and Raphael was waiting in their father's office, both wondering where the two were. From past experiences they learned to not go looking for them, so there they waited, thinling of a way to lecture Michael and Lucifer when they arrived.

 

_La, la, la, la, la,_

 

Michael's mind raced as he tried to think about what might have caused the sudden outburst.

 

_La, la, la, la,_

 

Finally, he realized what had caused it all. It was infuriatingly obvious. Ever since Lucifer had been given the Mark he had been different.

 

_La, la, la, la,_

 

He pinned Lucifer's head to the side so he could see the mark on his neck.

 

_Ah ha,_

 

Lucifer hissed like a serpent, his tongue forked as it slipped out his mouth.

 

_Ah ha,_

 

Where the mark should've been there was only seared flesh. Michael hoisted him up, bonding his wrists together with his grace.

 

_I cast you down,_

 

He dragged the corrupted angel to their father's office, he didn't know what God would do, but whatever he did would be fine, Michael just wanted his brother back.

 

_I didn't detest you,_

 

God talked with a slight bitterness laced in his words. His plan was to lock Lucifer away in Hell.

 

_I just didn't know you,_

 

Michael was scared and horrified, thus he agreed, and for centuries he didn't ever mention his brother to anyone.

 

_But now you're back,_

 

That was, until he showed up in Heaven, sitting cross legged on the desk in Michael's office.

 

_And it's so terrifying how you don't dare hurt me,_

 

Lucifer spoke softly, eyes tired and cold despite being in a new vessel.

 

_Now you're showing up inside my head,_

 

Raphael walked in, shaking Michael who was crying and staring off at his empty desk.

 

_Breathing soft against my neck,_

 

His presence was so vivid, he found it hard to believe sometimes that his older brother wasn't actually there.

 

_I'm so unprepared,_

 

Judgment day was coming up but he didn't know how he could face him at this point.

 

_I'm fucking scared,_

 

How could he kill him when he could barely stand to think about him?

 

_Morning Star, you were my Morning Star,_

 

Lucifer missed the old days, but much unlike Michael he wouldn't ever admit it. 

 

_You were comforting and quiet, how did love become so violent?_

 

Lucifer was the first to arrive on the chosen field, Michael watched him secretly before confronting him.

 

_Morning Star, you were my Morning Star,_

 

Once more, Lucifer didn't want to fight, he begged him to simply walk away. Michael tried to keep his temper, but his emotions got the best of him, and he called his brother a monster without hesitation. 

 

_You were comforting and quiet, how did love become so violent?_

 

Before either could properly attack, Dean Winchester and Castiel intervened, dissipating Michael with Holy Fire.

 

_Everything was so sweet, until you tried to kill me,_

 

When he got back, Sam Winchester had taken control of his body again, and was about to jump into the cage.

 

_La, la, la, la, la,_

 

He couldn't allow him to do that though, if Lucifer was going to get locked away again he at least wanted to say goodbye, same for if was to he die.

 

_La, la, la, la,_

 

His mind blanked and he felt himself falling with Lucifer into the pit. As he looked into his eyes he could see that it was Lucifer looking back at him this time.

 

_La, la, la, la,_

 

He looked sad and regretful, a face Michael hadn't seen in centuries.

 

_Ah ha,_

 

They landed in the cage with a bang, knocking them both unconscious. Both angels laid there for ages more once they woke up, relishing the moment of being together again in complete silence.

  
_Ah ha._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah it's not the full song sorry, but it's basically only repeating and this was already stretching on a bit. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it in the comments, it makes my day to see them. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Fair warning, I might do another one of these but I'll finish 'Ain't No Rest for the Wicked' first because I haven't been updating whoops...


End file.
